overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Natel Inyem Dale Carvain
Natel Inyem Dale Carvain (ナテル・イニエム・デイル・カーベイン) is the General of the Second Legion of the Imperial Army. Appearance General Carvain is a middle-aged man whose hair is pure white, and he has a kindly air around him. Personality General Carvain has a talent on commanding the Second Legion. Although Carvain does not possess the martial valor as a person, he is famed for his ability to command, with rumors saying that he has never lost a battle. Background General Carvain is a noble who has lost his chance to get ahead in the peerage, but he has been recognized by the previous Emperor for his talents. He is placed in command of the Second Legion at the Katze Plains with him in command, the Second Legion enjoys very high morale. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc General Carvain welcomes Nimble at the Imperial Castrum in Katze Plains. They talk about the upcoming war being a bloody battle to capture E-Rantel as a gift to honor the alliance between the Empire and Nazarick, while building a friendly relationship. The Empire also requests Ainz Ooal Gown to cast one of his powerful magic, to determine his power. Nimble, General Carvain and Imperial Knights welcome the Sorcerer King's arrival with great hospitality. Afterwards, Ainz's army is teleported in and their arrival made everyone realize, with just their appearance alone, that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated. At the Katze Plains, General Carvain bears witness to the overwhelming power of Ainz Ooal Gown and the massacre of the Kingdom's Army. Abilities and Powers As a general, Carvain holds his position as the overall commanding officer of the Second Legion. Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix General Carvain is loyal to Emperor Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire, fulfilling his duty as one the most talented generals in the Imperial Army. Nimble Arc Dale Anoch General Carvain respects Nimble as one of the strongest Imperial knights in the Empire. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Natel was a commoner before becoming a General of the Imperial Army.Overlord First Half Chapter 96: Massacre Part 2 * In the Web Novel after the Massacre, Natel attended a meeting with the other generals to discuss the atrocity. During the meeting he had to intervene in a argument between General Ray and General Beliblad.Overlord Second Half Chapter 1: Triumphant Return Part 1 Quotes * (To Nimble): "No, no, Nimble. Dispense with the formalities. You’re here on his Imperial Majesty’s orders, right? You’re not under my command. You need only speak to me as an equal." * (To Nimble about Ainz): "I see, I see. Although I find it hard to believe anyone could be more powerful than that mighty magic caster, but if he really possesses that sort of power, I can see why his Imperial Majesty would want to build good relations with him." * (About Ainz's Power): "Slaying hundreds in a single stroke would be a mighty blow. It would be a good chance for a penetrating charge. With that kind of power at our side, we would take fewer losses." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Natel Inyem Dale Carvain Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Imperial Army Category:Baharuth Empire